simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Eterna Bobeira da Mente do Simpson
Quadro Negro The capital of montana is not ''hannan (A capital de Montana não é Hannan)'' Piada de sofá Os Simpsons sentam no sofá. Aí vai ficando com menos zoom e mostrando todo o espaço, e acaba na cabeça de Homer que fala "Esquisito!". Sinopse Certa manhã, Homer acorda do lado de fora da casa e se vê coberto de neve. Ele não tem idéia do que aconteceu na noite anterior, mas sua ressaca é um claro sinal que ele bebeu. Homer segue para casa pensando que entrará embaixo das cobertas e fingirá que nada aconteceu. Ao entrar, no entanto, ele se dá conta que a família desapareceu. Confuso, Homer vai até o bar de Moe. Lá, Moe conta que ele tomou um drinque tão forte que é capaz de apagar a memória da pessoa, ou pelo menos as últimas 24 horas. Homer teme que tenha feito algo horrível durante este período. Wiggum diz a Homer que houve uma briga doméstica em sua casa na noite anterior. A cabeça de Homer é tomada por cenas e pessoas. Nelas, Wiggum pergunta a Marge como ela ficou com o olho roxo. Marge alega que bateu o rosto na porta. Homer descobre que Flanders telefonou para a polícia após ouvir barulho na casa de Homer. Homer teme ter batido em Marge enquanto estava embriagado. thumb|Cavalo contabilizando imposto de renda de Abe Simpson em 1998. O Vovô diz que estava em casa durante o incidente, mas Homer logo descobre que seu pai está mentindo para chamar atenção. Desesperado por respostas, Homer recorre ao Professor Frink, que o conecta a um aparelho capaz de ler sua memória. Quando o aparelho é ligado, Homer traz à tona suas recordações. Nelas, ele está com a família praticando esqui em uma montanha. A cena então muda para a casa dos Simpsons, onde Homer e Marge estão conversando. Em outra cena, Homer volta mais cedo do jogo de boliche e encontra Marge no sofá com um homem estranho, cujo rosto ele não consegue lembrar (na verdade, a visão do rosto é atrapalhada por uma garrafa de champagne). Homer recorre ao Bart e a Lisa de sua memória. As crianças saltam da mesa do jantar, fazendo a “imagem” da memória de Homer mudar de direção. Por fim ele consegue ver o rosto do tal estranho: trata-se de Duffman. Certo que Marge fugiu com outro homem, Homer caminha até uma ponte e se prepara para pular. Patty e Selma aparecem e incentivam Homer a saltar. Como ele demora muito, Patty não hesita em empurrá-lo. À medida em que mergulha para a morte certa, sua vida passa como um flash diante de seus olhos.No flashback, ele vê Marge e Duffman no sofá. Na verdade, Marge estava planejando uma festa surpresa para comemorar o término de seu serviço comunitário. Homer fica radiante. Duffman estava em sua casa como um convidado. Quando tira a garrafa de champagne das mãos de Homer, Marge acidentalmente fere seu olho, que fica roxo. A cena volta para Homer caindo da ponte. Ao invés de encontrar a morte, Homer cai em cima de um teto inflável de um barco onde acontece uma festa. Carl o parabeniza pela façanha de fazer da festa surpresa uma surpresa novamente. Descobre-se que Homer tomou outro drinque para esquecer que havia descoberto sobre a festa. Pouco depois, outros convidados preenchem as lacunas, explicando porque as coisas ocorreram daquela maneira. Curiosidades *É uma paródia de Brilho Eterno De Uma Mente Sem Lembranças com Jim Carrey. *Este episódio ganhou um Emmy de melhor programa animado com menos de uma hora. *O drink do Moe (Drink "me esqueça") é tão poderoso porque ele coloca o veneno de uma mariposa. *A cena do suicídio é paródia do filme O Jogo, com Michael Douglas. *O começo do episódio faz uma paródia do filme A Era do Gelo, de Chris Wedge. Episódio disponivel em DVD Ainda não. en:Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind es:Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind fr:Soupçons pl:Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind Categoria:Episódios premiados Categoria:Episódios da 19ª temporada